Requited?
by Nao Takumi
Summary: Tooru starts behaving differently after an encounter with a drunk university student and a possessive and stalking Yuujirou. Read at your own risk, grammatically, very poor story.
1. Chapter One

_**Princess Princess**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Princess Princess or any of the characters_.

_**Genre: **__Romance & Tragedy_

_**Warbing:**_ _Shounen-ai /Yaoi (boyxboy) Please don't read if you don't like it._

_**Rated:**_ _T_

_**Chapter One**_

'After all that service, we do deserve a relaxing time in the big bath' Mikoto, who was as usual, complaining on princess duties, sighed.

Both Yuujirou and Tooru looked at Mikoto with the 'you are hopeless' expression, but they couldn't agree with him less. President Arisada had gone really overboard with the princess duties this time. They were to cheer all the clubs in the school daily and to make matters worse, TWICE! since the National finals were just around the corner.

Mikoto going on with his whining on how much he hated wearing dresses and dressing up as a girl when he is actually a guy and Tooru and Yuujirou not having any pride as a man, failed to notice the tension between the said teens. They were not behaving their usual selves and had not once teased Mikoto or complained, scolded him for being a wimp.

A deep blush crept on Tooru's face and deepened with every passing second; suddenly he quite clumsily and quickly got out of the big bath into the independent showers, got dressed and ran all the way to his room.

_**Tooru's PoV:**_

Something is seriously wrong with me; every time I see Yuujirou's face my heart skips a beat. I get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach which increases like my desire to touch him with every passing day. The desire to see him dressed up in his princess attire, to touch his gold like hair, the honey like eyes which mesmerize you in their beauty, that angelic smile which stops your heart momentarily, his smooth milky skin which one would just love to touch and those soft lips. Oh how good they felt against mine that time, the taste of his favourite berry flavour gloss in my mou… JUST WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!

My face was flushed, I could feel it. My eyes had been fixated at Yuujirou for a long time. I just had to get back to the dorm room before my feelings went all wrong and I did something stupid.

_**Yuujirou's PoV:**_

I tried my best to look everywhere other then towards the bluenette bathing next to me but my eyes crept towards the object of my affection(or at least that's what I thought I felt) every now and then. I just love those moments when his face would go from pale to pink and deepen more when his eyes would meet mine. The way he would smile, not the Tooru-hime smile but the genuine Tooru smile. I admire him for acting so carefree while carrying such big burdens given to him of his so-called lover and cousin, Sayaka. He inspires me to live happily no matter how much one suffers internally. His hard working nature, his OH… WHO AM I KIDDING!

Why can't I accept that Tooru is attractive and I AM attracted to him! I can't just plainly go to him and confess my love for him, he'll think of me as a weirdo, and even worst, I might end up losing my best friend.

...

_**Normal PoV:**_

Yuujirou scowled at Mikoto who was still rambling on how the other had no pride as a man. Mikoto stopped his whining all at once and started bathing quickly and in no time Yuujirou was all alone in the big bath. He sighed and lazily got out and dressed.

He found Tooru lying on his lower bunk bed with a comic book in hand but as soon as he saw Yuujirou the bluenette shuffled in his bed and pretended to be asleep, not unknown of the fact that Yuujirou knew he was awake and flushed.

Yuujirou climbed on his bunk cursing Tooru in a hushed tone, annoyed of the awkward silence in the room and Tooru's confusing behaviour. 'How can he be like that, he has been acting all weird around me lately, just how did I end up in this situation? No good for nothing Tooru, always making my cool drop'.

Hearing this, Tooru's heart sank. The blue haired boy mistook Yuujirou's words. He had not noticed that his feeling for Yuujirou had become so obvious to the blonde princess. Yuujirou hated him now, and Tooru could not find any probable reason to be near Yuujirou any longer. Before he knew, silent tears rolled down Tooru's eyes and he broke down.

Yuujirou could not help but glance at his roommate who had his face buried in the pillow. He got frustrated; he had known Tooru for somewhat long now and had never seen him so… vulnerable. He felt that he shared a special bond with the blue teen. He was sure that Tooru would always trust him with his thoughts and share his problems with the blonde princess.

Yuujirou bent down to look at Tooru,

'Ne Tooru-kun, what happened? Are you feeling well?'

Tooru gave his lover an icy glance, his sapphire eyes red from crying, 'None of Your concern, just leave me Alone will you!' he almost shouted and returned to his former state.

As much as the blue teen's words had hurt him and his behaviour had confused him, Yuujirou's pride got in the way of him even stealing his timely glances at Tooru.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Princess Princess**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Princess Princess or any of the characters_.

_**Genre: **__Romance & Tragedy_

_**Warbing:**_ _Shounen-ai /Yaoi (boyxboy) Please don't read if you don't like it._

_**Rated:**_ _T_

_**Chapter Two**_

The unusual, awkward silence between the two western princesses even put the eastern princess at unease around them. Their untimely love acts, had come to an abrupt end. If there was peace for Mikoto in this situation, there was confusion and tension following it. He had believed that Tooru and Yuujirou shared a 'forbidden relationship' and their strange behaviour couldn't get him anywhere.

It had been a week and still no communication between the blonde and blue princess. Everyone could notice Tooru's strange behaviour, no matter what the case or situation there was, their Tooru-hime would always cheer the loudest for them and now his voice sounded… helpless and coming from a pit.

Their behaviour changed quite a lot, Yuujirou would easily snap (or crack) at anything, he would tease Mikoto and scold him more than usual (he had to let out his frustration and anger out one way or another). Tooru's eyes would start watering on every unusual or harsh comment, especially regarding him and a certain blond princess.

Within a week Tooru had started showing signs of withdrawal. Mental and physical fatigue had caused him to loose considerable weight, his cheek bone was more visible underneath those cheeks and his eyes seemed more big than there usual size. All of this made him more attractive as his features showed more femenity than before, the heart broken expression, the soft yet sad smile would stop many hearts.

Lack of sleep caused black circles to appear beneath his eyes and he would get tired more easily. All thanks to his cold hearted love, he was even deprived of his sleep… images of Yuujirou kissing him would pop up whenever he would close his eyes. He barely touched his food now, felling nauseated every time he ate.

All the while Arisada Kaichou was preparing a plan to somehow get the two princesses together and end their stupid fight. Even though there was no harm to his princess profits but there was a big chance of the transfer of one his most beloved princess, the princess who managed to gain more admirers than him.

Sakamoto Akira too was doing all he could to keep his friends together but everything was going to the garbage can. Neither one of them was ready to cooperate or listen to the other. Yuujirou's pride got in his way while Tooru refused from getting his feeling dumped again.

After a week of sleepless nights, Tooru decided to take sleeping pills, but before he could do so, Mikoto told Kaichou, who forbade him from doing anything of the sort if he wouldn't let them help him.

None of Tooru's action went unnoticed by the blonde beauty but he just couldn't bring himself to ask Tooru as to what was wrong, the thought of being rejected again would give him enough pain to last an eternity.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Princess Princess**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Princess Princess or any of the characters_.

_**Genre: **__Romance & Tragedy_

_**Warbing:**_ _Shounen-ai /Yaoi (boyxboy) Please don't read if you don't like it._

_**Rated:**_ _T_

_**Chapter Three**_

Since it was a long weekend, Tooru decided to just go somewhere far away from Yuujirou… anywhere would be good as long as long as he doesn't face his crush. So the blue princess ended up going to a nearby resort with hot baths to relax. He had enough money from the princess job to last him a whole month there… princess job, Had its advantages.

He tried hooking up with a few girls who only wanted one thing from him… later he decided it was plainly useless. He flirted with some girls and was flirted with most of the time. Boys would mistake him for a lonely girl and would offer their shoulder to cry on. Some would apologize and go away heart broken when they would learn that Tooru is actually a boy but the persistent one's didn't care about the gender, as long as their hunger was over, they were fine with either member of the gender.

What Tooru was unaware of was that Yuujirou was keeping tags of every single of his moves. Well actually Tooru did see someone exactly like Yuujirou in the baths twice or thrice but he just let go of the thought thinking of him as one of his hallucinations.

On the second night of his stay, Tooru suddenly disappeared from Yuujirou's sight. The blond was having an alcohol cocktail while watching yet another guy flirting with Tooru.

_**Yuujirou's PoV:**_

Why you a****w****… I couldn't wait to get that guy flying across the continent for flirting with My Tooru. Who does he think he is… and that Tooru, what was he thinking, couldn't he see that that w**** was Drunk. I so wanted to go over there and snatch Tooru away from the likes of that b****. (A/N: I am sorry about the abusive language; I had to show Yuujirou's feelings for the guy)

Ugh! Why did he have to be like this, why can't Tooru be a bit more supportive of my feelings towards him. I was so busy contemplating on that fact that I failed to notice when that guy took off with my blue angel. I searched everywhere for him but to no use. After some time I managed to get into his room, he will return here sometime.

...

_**Normal PoV:**_

Tooru returned an hour and a half later, his face was flushed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was clutching the collar of his kimono tightly while the managing to control the sobs. Once he was in his room and the door was locked, he let go of all of his self control and cried hard, all the while failing to notice a dumbstruck Yuujirou.

After crying for a good half hour, Tooru dragged his feet to bed only to see Yuujirou staring intently at him with tears of pure hurt in his eyes.

Tooru shut his eyes tight. Right now; Yuujirou was the last person Tooru wanted to see. He opened them after a while only to see the same sight. He repeated the actions a few times but gave up. His hallucination was now smiling at his behaviour, 'at least my hallucinatory Yuujirou smiles at me rather than frowning' Tooru said with a long sigh. Now it was Yuujirou's turn to let out an even prolonged sigh, how much of an idiot Tooru could be before he realised that Yuujirou was real and really here, Not one of his hallucinations!.

Yuujirou slowly got up and went to sit right beside Tooru, closing the distances between their faces until he was just inches away from Tooru. When Yuujirou caressed the bluenette's cheek, Tooru stopped rambling on how his hallucinations were mocking him. The blue teen looked straight into two pots of gold, no longer shining, still mesmerizing. Suddenly though not roughly, Yuujirou grabbed the blue teen's lips into a chaste kiss. As the time went by, the kiss deepened into something more passionate and demanding. Tooru opened his mouth to protest but Yuujirou took it as an opportunity and slid his tongue in the blue teen's mouth causing a moan of pleasure to escape from his partner. The moan only helped to arouse the already hardened Yuujirou who now hungrily went for the beautiful slender neck with big bite mark…


	4. Chapter Four

_**Princess Princess**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Princess Princess or any of the characters_.

_**Genre: **__Romance & Tragedy_

_**Warbing:**_ _Shounen-ai /Yaoi (boyxboy) Please don't read if you don't like it._

_**Rated:**_ _T_

_**Chapter Four**_

"Tooru-kun, what happened to you?" Yuujirou asked in a whisper;

"Where did you go with that guy?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Why aren't you answering me?"

Yuujirou kept on asking questions after question. His voice no louder then a whisper, his whole frame shaking with anger. No answer… Yuujirou got up angrily and went towards the door muttering 'I am going to kill that SOB' Tooru hurriedly got up and caught Yuujirou by the arm; he slowly led him back to the bed.

"Oi Yuujirou… Yuujirou, listen to me will you!" Tooru finally said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Why is Yuujirou behaving like this? He never got so worked up before, so why now? Finally, when no longer able to control, Tooru pushed Yuujirou back into the bed and climbed on top of him. Before Yuujirou could protest, Tooru captured his lips in a lustful kiss. It was different from the previous one, it was forceful and demanding. With a little shuffle and they were in their former position with the blonde princess on top of the blue one. This time, Yuujirou ignored the marks and moved onto pleasuring himself and his partner.

Tooru woke up in the arms of his lover, who was busy in thoughts of his own, but his eyes were fixed on his bed partner. Both the boys were half dressed; Yuujirou was only wearing his pants while Tooru was wearing a kimono sliding off of his shoulders, revealing half of his beautiful, marble like smooth chest. They had not gone farther than that last night. Yuujirou wanted to sort out the misunderstandings between them and so did Tooru and much they wanted to stay, they couldn't.

They got ready and head out, had breakfast with a light chat and checked out gettomg on a bus back to the campus. Most of the ride they both slept and the rest of the time, they played cards or talked about nothing in usual.

The journey was 5 hours long and when they reached the campus, they were exhausted. Without a word to anyone, Tooru went straight to his room and crashed in his bed, after a long time, sleep finally overcame him. Yuujirou came in after a bath to see Tooru fast asleep with barely audible snores. He felt happy that Tooru's face finally looked peaceful, but still, the bite marks from the previous night were giving him a headache, how far had that beast gone… how much had he exploited this little angel, My angel.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to You_

_Tell me that You will listen_

_You're touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You_

Tooru woke up to see the sight he dreaded to see for the past month. Blonde hair on his pillow, pale slender arms around him and the face of his beloved mere inches away from his.

Yuujirou came to sleep around 10 at night only to see Tooru sobbing. He went over to the blue teen who was fast asleep.

'Probably having a nightmare, I should stay with him until he calms down' Yuujirou muttered to himself, the thought turned the pale cheeks a faint pink.

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of You_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to You never felt so real_

The blonde princess started moving his fingers in blue silk threads, enjoying every moment of it. He wasn't sure when sleep overtook him and he lied with his bluenette.

Tooru's depression was reduced to mere sadness. The events which took place before Yuujirou's comfort session haunted the blue teen in his dreams; he had become so vulnerable towards surprise attacks that at times, tears started falling on those porcelain cheeks.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Princess Princess**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Princess Princess or any of the characters_.

_**Genre: **__Romance & Tragedy_

_**Warbing:**_ _Shounen-ai /Yaoi (boyxboy) Please don't read if you don't like it._

_**Rated:**_ _T_

_**Chapter Five**_

It was the third day since the boys had returned from their vacation. Everyone was happy to see that Yuujirou-hime and Tooru-hime were talking again and their behaviour was friendly.

Mikoto would only shudder whenever he tried to picture the incidents that took place between the western princesses that got them back together. He wasn't even sure this was the place he brought the prospectus of. He came to this school to be manlier not change his sexual preferences.

'Come to think of it, what was the reason that I choose This school' Mikoto mumbled to himself, sick of Yuujirou and Tooru's little love acts to annoy him.

_'Mikoto you look like a really pretty girl in that shirt, you and Megumi will make excellent girlfriends' Makoto (Mikoto's elder sister) said in a singing voice._

_'I AM NOT A GIRL AND I DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE EITHER AND I CAN NEVER COME TO MEGUMI-SAN'S LEVEL OF CUTENESS!' Mikoto shouted._

_Tired of this daily shouting, the red head's parents then and their decided to send him to an all boys school so that he could be and look like a man, and thus Mikoto ended up in Fujimori gakuen._

Yeah I remember it now' Mikoto sighed.

'Curse that Makoto, always determined on making my life hell' Mikoto shouted in a childish voice.

'Miko-chan, this is no time to sulk around' Yuujirou said in a stern voice, 'If you back away from your job Or neglect your duties, your girlfriend might not see you again' Yuujirou said in a dark voice.

'Shihoudani, why do you hate me so much?' Mikoto almost cried from the terror of Yuujirou voice who was now busy in talking with Tooru.

'Mikoto Yuujirou was only teasing you, ne Yuu-chan' Tooru said winking Yuujirou to play along. The blonde teen cupped the bluenette's cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

'You guys! Keep your love making to your room, I am a straight guy who does not wish to lose his sanity!' Mikoto pleaded… more like begged the two western princesses.

Yuujirou smirked, definitely not a good thing. Mikoto sweat dropped I shouldn't have said that, curse me and my big mouth.

'Ne Too-chan, when will I get to touch you again?' Yuujirou asked in meaningful tone, his eyebrows raised and mouth set in a playful smirk. Tooru blushed at the meaning behind Yuujirou's simple request and simply shrugged.

Thud!

Mikoto fainted; he couldn't take it any longer. The western princesses dragged him to their room and waited for him to regain consciousness. The blonde's trademark smirk not leaving his face. Even Tooru started to get self conscious, Yuujirou smirking was not a good sign, especially when certain cross-dressers were involved. Exactly when Mikoto started to open his eyes, Yuujirou grabbed Tooru in a heated lip lock.

'AAaaaaaaaaa' The barely conscious redhead was again unconscious alongside a hyperventilating Tooru.

'I guess it was a bit too much for them' Yuujirou shrugged and got up from the floor and laid on his back on Tooru's lower bunk bed with a book and waited for both of them to regain consciousness.

'It's been a good fifteen minutes and neither of them has regained consciousness' Yuujirou mumbled.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Princess Princess**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Princess Princess or any of the characters_.

_**Genre: **__Romance & Tragedy_

_**Warbing:**_ _Shounen-ai /Yaoi (boyxboy) Please don't read if you don't like it._

_**Rated:**_ _T_

_**Chapter Six**_

'Kouno Tooru, a phone call for you. Please go to the nearest telephone booth. I repeat Kouno Tooru, a phone call for you' The announcement made Yuujirou curious. Tooru never had any phone calls before, his family barely called and even if they did, it was on his cell phone.

And since Tooru was currently unconscious, Yuujirou decide he would take the call and say Tooru asked him to. Yuujirou moved out of the room as quietly as he could and went over to the phone.

'Hai'

'My little birdie, how are you' answered a velvety voice from the other end.

Yuujirou brought the phone near to his face and gave it a deathly glare as it was not the phone, but the person himself. He answered in his most seductive voice.

'Gomen, I don't really remember you' Sadness evident in his voice.

_'Tooru-kun, what happened to you?'Yuujirou asked in a whisper;_

_'Where did you go with that guy?'_

_'What did he do to you?'_

_'Why aren't you answering me?'_

Pieces were starting to click as to who this guy was. Something was bugging Yuujirou. He didn't like the way this guy was talking to Tooru… being a little too familiar aren't we, lets see what he has to say to our princess. Yuujirou said with a killing glint in his eyes and an evil smirk on his beautiful face. His whole body surrounded by a dark intimidating aura.

"Would you mind meeting me somewhere on the weekend… maybe we could continue from where we left' Gomen Tooru, I had to do something, it's wholly and solely for your wellbeing.

"I didn't expect you to be so willing to cooperate with me, but oh my luck" The voice on the end of the phone ringed with excitement.

_Sick Bastard _Yuujirou thought to himself. Thank lord Tooru wasn't the one to attend it… I wonder how much long the depression period would have lasted this time. The thought of seeing tears in those oceans of happiness made him shudder.

"Me neither. So where are we meeting?" Yuujirou asked a little bit too impatiently. The earlier this matter gets solved, the earlier I'll have Tooru all to myself. Focus Yuujirou, you can marvel Tooru flawless skin later, Yuujirou scolded himself mentally.

"Meet me at the karaoke bar south of the mall… you decide the day" the person said after contemplating for some time.

"Ummm… how about this Saturday, I'll be free and we can have ample amount of time to spend together" Yuujirou said.

"Perfect, I'll be the one wearing a blue shirt and pants… See you then"

"Sure. Goodbye"

With this, Yuujirou placed the phone back on the holder, a plan forming in his mind but there was genuine curiosity to meet this guy. He was actually looking forward to this little Date.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Princess Princess**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Princess Princess or any of the characters_.

_**Genre: **__Romance & Tragedy_

_**Warbing:**_ _Shounen-ai /Yaoi (boyxboy) Please don't read if you don't like it._

_**Rated:**_ _T_

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Where is Shihoudani?" A slightly conscious madly blushing Mikoto asked the blue haired princess who was lost in thought, his gaze fixed on the door.

"…"

"Kouno" Mikoto called out, no response at all.

"KOUNO!" Pissed off, Mikoto shouted.

"Eh! Mikoto, you scared the hell out of me! Why can't you talk in a normal volume? I am sitting right beside you not on Mount Fuji… Sheesh" Tooru said coming out of his trance.

"Well I wouldn't have shouted if you had heard me the first time" Mikoto shouted… again.

"I can perfectly hear you, I swear Mikoto if you keep on shouting, you'll even lose that tone deaf voice of yours" Tooru snickered. Somehow, he felt that the best way to get back at Mikoto was to either threaten him by telling Megumi-san everything or make fun of his voice.

"Are we having a lovers quarrel over here?" Yuujirou said as he crossed his way to where the two were sitting.

"Shihoudani!" "Yuujirou!" Both shouted in unison, their faces looking like two full ripe tomatoes.

"Where were you Yuujirou?" Tooru asked, not a bit concerned of his lover but of the people he might have run into. Yuujirou's expression was not one bit innocent. He face had an evil smirk and he was chuckling to himself, so absorbed he was in thinking of ways to torture the poor soul that he completely forgot about his little company.

"Yuujirou…" no response…

"Shihoudani…" still no response…

"Kouno I think Shihoudani has finally lost it… maybe we should tell Arisada-Kaichou about his condition..." Mikoto suggested.

"Wait! Then he won't be a princess any more and we will have the duty load all to ourselves… God I so wish I was in Shihoudani's place" Mikoto said, more like mumbled to himself. He got up and went near were Yuujirou was standing and grabbed him by the shoulder and started shaking him.

"Shihoudani! Snap out of it!"

"How can you do this to us!"

"Have you no heart at all? Think what that crazy evil Kaichou of ours is going to do to us?" Mikoto shouted right in Yuujirou's face who had a deathly expression on his face. He wanted to torture Mikoto the same way he was going to do to that bitch.

A shiver went up Mikoto's spine as he registered Yuujirou's expression and his hands quickly released the angry blonde's shoulder. Yuujirou's expression was enough to make Mikoto cry. Tooru thought about helping Mikoto and calming Yuujirou, but thought better of it and stayed out of the whole mess.

"Gomen Mikoto, I treasure my life a bit more than you do… plus, I'll post your remains over to your family and girlfriend when Yuujirou is done with you" Tooru said, a sympathetic look on his face. He was sure he saw Mikoto's soul leaving his body as Mikoto crashed onto the floor.

"Goodbye my friend… Sayonara" Tooru said as he went over to his unconscious friend.

"Ne Yuujirou, where did you go when we fainted?" Tooru asked, a bit scared that he might anger the blond princess.

Yuujirou had been distracted the whole day and would sometimes start chuckling to himself and sometimes frown. At one point, Mikoto actually asked Tooru whether Yuujirou was charmed or had he seriously lost it. They had never seen Yuujirou so out of his character. At certain places, he would make a fist of one of his hands and punch it in the other and shout 'I got it' but later he would mumble to himself saying not enough… something more concentrated would suit the bitch.

Mikoto and Tooru weren't sure as to who this 'bitch' was that Yuujirou kept on referring to but they knew one thing, She sure had the nerve to upset Yuujirou. Though Tooru was a bit jealous of her/him (considering its Yuujirou, he might call a guy that as well) Yuujirou had been so mesmerized in it's thoughts that he completely forgot about his friend and lover. The bluenette thought consulting Akira might help him, but he wasn't sure if Yuujirou would like that.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Princess Princess**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Princess Princess or any of the characters_.

_**Genre: **__Romance & Tragedy_

_**Warbing:**_ _Shounen-ai /Yaoi (boyxboy) Please don't read if you don't like it._

_**Rated:**_ _T_

_**Chapter Eight**_

One more day and that stupid, no-good-for-nothing Senpai hasn't brought my package yet! Yuujirou thought as he decided his clothes for his date the next day. He was so frustrated. Nothing seemed to be going as he planned.

_Knock knock!_

"Better be something important" Yuujirou muttered to himself as he crossed his way to the door, cussing under his breath.

"What is it?" In a sharp, visibly annoyed voice he asked.

"Ummm… Shihoudani Yuujirou-kun… a package has arrived for you" Answered a timid voice. Finally, time for some action Yuujirou thought as he moved to step two.

"Arigato" Yuujirou flashed his best princess smile momentarily stopping the deliverer's heart. With a faint blush and a shy 'you're welcome' the guy went away and Yuujirou closed the door.

"Ne Tooru, what do you think would suit me better, red or black?" Yuujirou asked. His behaviour that of happy-go-lucky person. Tooru looked at his roommate with a slight hint of concern in his eyes. Either Yuujirou was a bipolar or what Mikoto had said was actually true.

The blond looked questioningly at the teen lying on the bed, he wasn't really sure what was it that made him go to these extremes on protecting and caring for him. Irritated he went over to his wardrobe and dug in to find a good pair of jeans and sneakers. Once ready with everything, Yuujirou went out of his room to revise his plan and hope for the best.

What am I worried about? I mean it's me, so how can anything go wrong? And With that Yuujirou went to get a cup of coffee and relax. Yuujirou woke up rather early and started getting dressed. Even though he took a bath before sleeping, one right now didn't sound bad.

He stripped of his clothing and slipped into the relaxing warmth of the water. The bath had become way too relaxing for Yuujirou's preference and now he was running late on his schedule.

Half an hour before time, Yuujirou was standing outside the Karaoke bar's door. He had to take care of a few things before his date showed up.

This is going to be interesting, Yuujirou thought to himself as he carefully explained the details to a waiter and slid a few notes in his pocket. He came back to the entrance shortly after his date showed up, wearing a blue shirt with a white dragon on the left side of his chest and blue jeans and sneakers. He looked quite handsome and cool when he was sober. Now Yuujirou actually felt bad on doing all those thing he planned on doing to him.

"Oi Mikoto, do you have any idea were Yuujirou is?" Tooru asked, a bit worried.

"Shihoudani's missing?" The redhead asked. Even though he said it with mock worry in his voice, Tooru could see the relief flooding through him. He had no idea that Mikoto was that much afraid of their blond friend.

"Yuujirou got up before me and got ready and now I have no idea where he is" a pause "Well, we were actually supposed to go out today…" Tooru was playing with a stray lock of blue silk and tugged it behind his ear as he finished his sentence.

"You had a DATE with Shihoudani!" Mikoto shrieked.

"Shut it will you Mikoto, it's not like that… yet" Tooru said, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yet… yet…yet" Mikoto kept on mumbling to himself, his face getting paler with every passing second.

"Mikoto… what are you mumbling?" Tooru asked, curious.

"Hmmm… how long do you think you guys will take to take the next step and the one after that?" Mikoto asked in a calculating voice. The bluenette looked at his friend with wide eyes, he wasn't sure that Mikoto was the one who asked him this.

"Come again" Tooru asked a bit confused.

"Well, I said when are you guys going for _it_?" Mikoto repeated, his face a bright shade of pink.

"Whaaaa! MIKOTO! How can you say such stuff, I told you it's not like That!"

"You said yet" Mikoto said in a deep voice.

"Why do you even want to know it in the first place?" Tooru shouted, annoyed more than ever.

"To plan my escape timely" Mikoto said in an explanative tone waving his hands.

"…?" _To plan my what? _Mikoto sure has gotten weirder over time.

"Well, look… once you guys do that, you are going to act all lovey dovey with each other and… and…" Mikoto was struggling on how to put his ideas and imaginations into words.

"Mikoto?"

"Yes?"

"Put a sock in it"

"… okay…"


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Princess Princess**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Princess Princess or any of the characters_.

_**Genre: **__Romance & Tragedy_

_**Warbing:**_ _Shounen-ai /Yaoi (boyxboy) Please don't read if you don't like it._

_**Rated:**_ _T_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**OC's PoV:**_

"Ohio" I turned around to find a really pretty blond girl... nope wrong, a blond bishounen.

Lord was he amazing! After that blue haired boy, I think, he is the perfect beauty I have seen.

"Ummm… sorry, I don't recognize you. You are?" I said as the blond approached me with a hearty smile on his face.

"I am Yuujirou Shihoudani, a friend of Kouno Tooru." He stopped to tug a lock of stray hair back and continued.

"He was not feeling quite well and didn't want to cancel on you so he asked me to accompany you for the time being" He said, somehow seeming unsure of himself.

"Oh…" I was clearly disappointed; I had been looking forward to this date.

"I guess I can't be his substitute, so well I guess I'll see you around" He said, there was sadness in his voice and pretty eyes.

"Wait" I called out to his retreating figure. He could work, I mean he is pretty good looking himself and seems eager to go out with me.

"Yes?" There seemed hope in his eyes and I smiled inwardly, he was cute.

"If you don't mind, will you join me?" I asked in a velvety voice. Without a moment to reconsider he agreed.

"Sure!" This was going to be interesting.

_**Norma; POV:**_

"So what do you have planned?" Yuujirou asked all starry-eyed. This dudes gonna be easy to get in bed without much real effort. He thought, eyeing Yuujirou from head to toe.

"Ummm… Gomen but I don't really remember your name" Yuujirou said as his date opened the bar's door for him.

"Oops, sorry, my fault, my name is Jin Akimitsu" He said with a polite smile.

"Okay then, Jin-san, what do you do?" Yuujirou said in a formal manner.

"Please be at ease, and call me Aki, all of my friends do"

"Okay" Yuujirou replied with a shy smile.

"So Aki, where do you study?" Yuujirou was having a bit difficulty keeping his calm after noticing the look with which Jin ws staring at him.

"I am in university, what about you?"

"Wow, what are your majors? I am in my first year of high school"The blond was indeed surprised.

"My majors are arts and literature"

"You don't look that old" Yuujirou said a bit impishly but he was surprised, he thought him to be high school student as well.

As they talked about general stuff, Jin motioned a waiter to come and take their order. Yuujirou looked around and nodded his head as the waiter approached.

"Ummm… what would you like Yuujirou-kun?" Jin asked in a gentlemanly tone.

"A cocktail sounds good"

"Fine then, a non-spiked cocktail for my friend here and one for me" Jin said looking at the menu completely ignorant of the look Yuujirou gave the waiter.

The waiter bowed and left and they returned to their chit chat.

"So, how come you know Tooru?" Yuujirou asked as the waiter brought their drinks and placed them.

"Well, we met at an Onsen resort a few days back" Jin answered, surprised of the question. Where did Tooru come up from?

"Ahan… is anything wrong?" Yuujirou asked as he saw the changing colours of his companion.

"I don't feel so good, please excuse me" Jin said and dashed off towards the restrooms. Yuujirou stared at him wide-eyed and burst into laughter.

"Wow! Instant reaction, wasn't hoping for that, way better than I thought" Yuujirou snickered, though he had a hard time composing himself when his date returned.

"Is everything alright?" Yuujirou asked with mock concern and innocence.

"Yeah" He replied offhandedly.

"Why don't we go out for some fresh air? You don't look so good" Yuujirou suggested, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Sounds good" Jin replied before he ran for the restroom again. This time Yuujirou controlled his snickers as his victim returned rather quickly and then they went outside.

"I want to talk about something with you" Yuujirou said as they came towards a rather less crowded corner of the mall.

"Yes?"

"Listen to me with your ears open" Yuujirou said, his personality taking a 180 degree turn. His beautiful eyes having a murdering intent in them and a dark aura surrounding his sunshine figure. Jin suddenly started feeling a bit more uneasy, he had a feeling he hadn't prayed enough in his life yet And, that he took his substitute date rather too easy.

"I am not just any friend of Tooru, I am his Boyfriend! Before trying to contact him, think twice" Yuujirou said in a dark voice, almost making the elder guy wet his pants. (Yuujirou could be Really Scary),"and one more thing, Don't think that I am letting you off the hook that easily, just giving you time to prepare yourself" Yuujirou said with an evil smirk as he made his way back to the bar. He remembered that their bill wasn't paid yet. He sat on the same table and began sipping his drink again.

Tastes funny Yuujirou thought and looked closely at the drink. A funny feeling stirred in his stomach. O-oh, I totally forgot about the castor oil, Yuujirou thought as he made his way towards the restroom.

He returned around 3 at noon and looked worn out, his face pale.

"Hey Too…" Yuujirou's words were half understandable as he ran towards the toilet.

What's with him? Tooru thought, but he was just too pissed off and angry at Yuujirou for forgetting their da- get together.

_I feel pity for that guy and boy did he had a good stamina to hold this off to listen to me_ Yuujirou thought as he made his way back to their dorm room.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Princess Princess**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Princess Princess or any of the characters_.

_**Genre: **__Romance & Tragedy_

_**Warbing:**_ _Shounen-ai /Yaoi (boyxboy) Please don't read if you don't like it._

_**Rated:**_ _T_

_**Chapter Ten**_

A few days had passed since his eventful date and Yuujirou was still suffering from the aftermath of the drink. Once he had told Tooru about what happened, two things happened simultaneously, he got scolded And smacked by Tooru.

"Hey! What did you that for?" Yuujirou asked, rubbing his head.

"So that you learn never to act impulsively!" The blue haired scolded.

"Says the guy who became his treat at first..." Yuujirou mumbled.

"Shut up and concentrate!" The other teen shouted. He was way to furious to let Yuujirou off the hook this easily. He had first hand experience of that guys beastly behaviour and did not want Yuujirou to experience the same because of his foolishness.

"Yes Mom..." Tooru looked way to cute to be taken seriously which failed to get Yuujirou serious.

"Shihoudani Yuujirou, as for now, you are grounded. Not to leave the school's permises for as long as I don't feel you've learned your lesson." Tooru gave the final verdict and went away with the red head who was looking at his fellow princesses with his mouth opening and closing again and again, making him resemble a gold fish.

"What was all that?" Mikoto asked the blue haired teen as they went to Arisada to inform him of Yuujirou's latest stupidity.

"Hm... just a little something to beat some sense into him." Tooru said as they entered the council room.

After filling in Arisada with all the events that led to Yuujirou's impulsive behaviour and the threat which Yuujirou had given to Jin, Tooru felt at ease. Now he was sure that a solid step would be taken against him.

"Kouno-kun, I thought of you to be more sensible to act in this way. Not that I didn't know about it all, but I am glad that you told it to me yourself." Arisada said smiling at the end. Tooru's jaw dropped.

_If he knew what Yuujirou was planning on doing, couldn't he have stopped him! _The blue haired teen thought, mentally cusing Arisada.

"Well, as of now, you princesses don't need to worry about anything at all. We will take care of everything... though everything has a price." He was smiling his sadistic smile again.

_What ridiculous thing would they be doing now? _Mikoto gulped as he thought.

"Instead of twice, you'll be now cheering for the clubs thrice three days a week and twice three days a week. The more and better the motivation, the better the results." He said much to the both princesses chagrin.

"Moreover, all of you princess are from now on prohibited on leaving the school premises until any one of the student council member accompanies you till I am assured that noting of this sort will happen again." He finished his sentence with a sickly sweet smile.

"And just to be fair to you Yutaka-kun, Shihoudani-kun will be moving out of Kouno-kun's room and will be moving in with you." He added another clause which actually made the poor redhead suicidel.

"I don't want justice. I am fine at being on a disadvantage. Please take back your justice and implement it on someone who needs it. I am begging you!"

Mikoto shouted as he was dragged outside the room by the blue haired princess when the green eyed kaichou bid them goodbye.

"Kouno... Shihoudani... I'll kill both of you!" Mikoto shouted and ran behind Tooru who was far ahead of him.


End file.
